The Sun Will Come Up
by klutz1422
Summary: Basically its a prequel dealing with Lord Death's life before he started the DWMA. His relationship with his father, his first meeting with the other Great Ones, and his first love. Not a slash.
1. PrologueBirthday Preparations

**Hi! So I've recently gotten into the Soul Eater world, and I love it! In fact, I really love Kid! However, this isn't a Kid fanfic (I might write one later). I have actually become fascinated with Lord Death's past and planned an entire prequel from the beginning to the start of the DWMA. So without further ado, here's the prologue.**

**By the way I don't own Soul Eater in case you were wondering.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- Birthday Preparations: A Past That is Better Left Forgotten?<strong>

Lord Death watched his son successfully complete another mission. Words could not describe how absolutely proud he was of Kid. He didn't think he could be this happy again. To think after everything that he had lived through, he had a wonderful son, a thriving school, and a mostly peaceful world.

He sighed sadly thinking about how bad it could have been. How bad it had been. No, they definitely weren't in the Grim Ages anymore.

"Lord Death? Is something wrong?" Spirit asked catching on to his meister's suddenly gloomy mood.

Death instantly perked back up. "Hiyah Spirit, whazzup, whazzup, whazzup?"

Spirit raised an eyebrow. "I think that's what I was just asking you."

Death tilted his head to the side. "You want to know what's up with me?"

"Yes." Spirit sighed dramatically.

"I'm perfectly fine thanks for asking." He assured in his jolly voice.

Spirit slapped a hand to his forehead. He forgot that Lord Death was a master at avoiding questions he didn't want to answer.

"Is it Kid? Did everything go alright?" He asked figuring that was what had him glued to the mirror like it was a television set.

"Of course! Kid is a talented meister after all." Death praised.

Spirit huffed. "Not as good as my Maka! She's an absolute angel."

"What did you say?" He growled in his darker voice.

Spirit pouted. Lord Death always got defensive whenever someone said something about Kid. It was really hard for the father to not comment again about how amazing his daughter is.

"It's not like I was saying Kid wasn't good or anything."

"I know that." Death eye-smiled back to his goofy self. "Now how about some tea?"

Spirit accepted and took a seat at the small table that randomly appeared before them. They silently sipped their tea with Spirit still wondering about what had the death god in such a funk. That's when he remembered what day it was.

"Lord Death, I completely forgot that today was your birthday! Please don't reassign me! I'll get to work right now organizing a party." Spirit panicked running all around Death Room.

Death tried to politely interrupt Spirit's ramblings before finally using the Reaper Chop on him.

"Now if you're quite through, I'm not mad. Honestly, I didn't know you knew which day it was in the first place."

Spirit jumped up despite the blood rushing from his head looking completely aghast.

"Of course I knew! I just forgot until now, and on that note…is there anything particular you want for your birthday?" Spirit asked instantly changing his mood and pulling out a pen and notepad.

Death laughed. "What could I possibly want when I have everything I need right here?"

"Really? There's no books or music or anything that you could possibly want?" Spirit asked in despair.

"Nope!" Death declared happily.

Spirit fell down in defeat before something dawned on him.

"Well I can still throw you a party!" He declared triumphantly before running from the Death Room.

Death chuckled at his efforts. It was a nice sentiment, he just wished he was in a party mood. So much had happened in his 824 years. He stretched his muscles as if just the thought of his age made him sore. Could he really be that old? It sometimes seemed like only yesterday he was a small boy in Kyoto, Japan…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so what did you think? Is it shaping into a good story? Oh wait you can't tell because it's just the prologue. I have that problem too. That's why I loaded Chapter 1 as well! :) But go ahead and leave me a review if you liked it. Or if you didn't like it. I'm not picky...okay I'm a little picky, but I respect your opinion. Just not your flames. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1The Boy Named Shinigami

**So here's chapter one. Yeah, I really don't have more of an intro than that.**

**I don't own Soul Eater. Yeah, once again. Short and simple.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Boy Named Shinigami: A Happy Reaper?<strong>

Sunlight filtered into the window where a small boy lay on his mat sleeping soundly. Almost as if he were in tune with the rising sun he blinked golden eyes lazily trying to get his bearings. A giant smile spread across his face as all of his senses awoke as well.

"Good morning Sun!" He yelled jumping up and looking out the window. "What a great day!"

Eager to go out and enjoy the day, the boy of only six hastily threw on a black kimono with gray skulls dancing around the bottom and black sandals. He was already sprinting out the door before anyone could stop him. Not that there was anyone there to stop him. Even though he lived in a large mansion, there was only him and his father. And a lot of the time there wasn't even his father. He acted like he could care less though.

"Look out world! I'm Shinigami and someday I'll be the greatest reaper you've ever seen! Just you wait!"

"Shinigami! You're giving me a headache!"

Shinigami turned and cocked his head to the side to see a purple-haired girl in a sky blue kimono with her hands on her hips glaring at him. He pouted.

"What are you doing Maeko?"

She smiled suddenly forgetting her irritation. "You promised we would play today."

"I never said anything like that!" He argued.

Maeko grew angry before hitting him over the head.

"Ow!" He complained.

"I don't lie." She remarked darkly.

Shinigami continued to rub his head while glaring at her. Why did he have to get stuck with her all of the time?

In reality, Shinigami and Maeko were best friends and Shinigami's only friend. Since he was a reaper, not many people liked him. If he got too close to the village of Kyoto people would yell and throw things at him. That's why he usually stuck to playing in the forest behind his mansion.

Maeko was an orphan who had accidentally bumped into the reaper while trying to steal fish from one of the vendors in town. She had been afraid that he was going to tell on her, but then he smiled and pulled some money from his pocket paying for the fish himself. She had been in awe of him and held the same sort of respect for him to this day. She just loved the way the wind rushed through his ebony hair with the three dashed white lines, or the way his golden eyes lit up when he got excited. She just loved everything about him. She blushed realizing what she had just thought.

Shinigami had been leading the way to his and Maeko's usual place when he noticed her blush. He turned to her concerned.

"Are you ill?" He asked placing his hand on her forehead.

She jumped under the contact before hitting him over the head again.

"Ow! See if I ever worry about you again." He mumbled irritably before walking ahead again.

There was very little light that penetrated this deep into the forest giving it an eerie green glow.

"Shinigami, do you think you're father is doing a bad job as a reaper?" Maeko suddenly asked.

Shinigami whirled around on her surprised. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "I heard some of the villagers talking about it the other day. They said that if he didn't do something quick evil was going to overrun the world. That's why they have been leaving so many offerings."

Shinigami clenched his hands angrily. "My father is a great reaper! That's why he isn't here all of the time. He's got to be out there protecting the world. Those stupid villagers don't know anything!"

Maeko put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't trying to make you angry."

He blushed realizing that he had no reason to snap at Maeko. She wasn't saying those things after all. He quickly gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know, I just got carried away is all. Come on! Let's hurry!" He cheered grabbing her hand and running the rest of the way.

Why did he get so defensive about his father, a man he saw maybe once a month? The villagers had every right to complain. Shinigami wasn't immune to the chaos that was beginning to become thicker in the area. However, he had to believe that his father was doing the right thing. A reaper maintained order. If his father didn't do it, who would?

Before Shinigami could question himself further, he saw that they had made it to their spot. He grinned excitedly. The small clearing contained wooden weapons all lying neatly against the nearest tree. This was where he came to train. If he was ever going to be able to help his father fight off kishins, then he needed to get stronger. He had been out here since he was four years old. He used to train alone before he met Maeko. Now, they would have mock duels which she looked forward to almost as much as he did. He had to admit she was pretty good, for a girl.

"What should we start with today?" Maeko asked already walking over to the tree.

Shinigami took a step after her when he was suddenly hit with the sense of something being wrong. He stopped confused about what it would be. He searched the area with his eyes, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. However, that nagging sensation continued to pester his mind. Wait it wasn't coming from his mind. He gripped the spot where his soul was and knew in that moment that something was definitely wrong.

"Maeko!" He yelled.

She turned back and stared at him. "What's wrong Shinigami?"

Before he could warn her a monster dropped down about to land on top of Maeko. Shinigami used his speed to reach her and throw her out of harm's way. He quickly stood back up in a defensive stance watching the thing before him wearily. It looked like a cross between a beetle and a man. It was horrifying, but at least now Shinigami knew what he was up against. The thing before him was a kishin. A tainted soul, an abomination.

"Maeko, you have to go." Shinigami ordered.

Maeko looked up at him worriedly. "What about you? You can't fight that thing on your own!"

Shinigami smiled down at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I am a reaper after all."

Maeko was still uncertain about leaving her only friend alone with a monster twice his size. Shinigami didn't wait for her to agree though. He quickly grabbed one of the wooden katana lying against the tree and squared off against the kishin. Using his shadow powers, he completely transformed the blade into dark steel making it two feet longer as well. He smiled determinedly. Now he was ready.

This wasn't his first battle against a kishin. For as long as Shinigami could remember he had been attacked by these monsters. When he asked his father about it, he answered that they were attracted by his reaper soul. Since Shinigami can't change what he is, he vowed that he would become strong enough to defend himself against kishins. Luckily, he had only had to fight kishin eggs up to this point. His father said that if a real kishin ever roamed the earth it would have the power to destroy everything they stood for.

The kishin couldn't wait anymore. Snapping its pincers once, it ran over to Shinigami with the intent to kill. Shinigami smiled smugly before jumping out of the way. Instead of stopping and turning around, the kishin kept going straight up the tree. Shinigami stopped relying on his eyes as he heard it scurry it the upper branches. He would have to be able to feel for its soul. There!

He looked up just in time to see it drop down upon him. He quickly moved out of the way. He realized that was what it did to Maeko earlier. Thinking about the purple haired girl, he turned over to where she had been to see that she hadn't moved from that spot. He groaned. Why couldn't she have just trusted him?

Deciding to take the offensive, he moved in to attack the bug man avoiding the pincers that were aimed in his direction. Wrapping the blade around his body, he swung cutting a gash into the side of the kishin. The monster cried out in pain waving its six arms dangerously. Shinigami widened his eyes before he was slapped unintentionally across the jaw by the kishin. He sailed into the nearby tree and slumped against the trunk.

He groaned thinking about how much that hurt. By the time he looked up, the kishin was already coming at him looking angrier than before. He reached over to the side to grab his katana, but it wasn't there. He turned his head to see it had landed into the ground four feet away. He turned back to the kishin realizing he didn't have enough time to get it. However, he wasn't one to give up. He had to try. He pushed off from the tree to get momentum and rolled picking up the katana. As the kishin's shadow overcame him, he realized he was already too late.

He turned his head over his shoulder to see the large pincer headed in his direction. He only hoped his death would be swift. That's when something completely unexpected happened. It began withering around trying to reach its back. Shinigami was confused until he saw Maeko holding on for dear life to the kishin's back.

"Don't just stand there idiot! Kill it already!" She ordered.

At that moment the kishin grabbed on to the back of her kimono holding her small body out in front of its face. Maeko gulped wondering if she was going to die when Shinigami stabbed it through the belly. It dropped her onto the ground as it gave a horrible agonized wail. Then it disappeared leaving a red soul behind.

Shinigami walked up to it and used his power as a reaper to send it on its way. Then he walked over to Maeko offering her a hand up.

"That wasn't the smartest idea you've had." He grinned pulling her to her feet.

She pouted. "It was going to kill you. It was the only thing I could think of."

He laughed before giving her a hug. "Thank you, you're a good friend."

She blushed again before returning the hug. "I'm more like a best friend."

He laughed again. "Okay, that sounds better. So last one back to my house has to clean it!" He hollered already running back up the path.

Maeko flinched before she took off sprinting after him. "No fair! You're place is enormous!"

Shinigami continued to laugh as Maeko desperately tried to surpass him. He felt like things couldn't get better than this. The mansion was within sight when he stopped. He felt the presence of another soul, but it wasn't a kishin and it wasn't a human. His father had finally come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so poor Shinigami he's fighting kishin eggs at six years old! I realized that some of you might think that's a little bit of a stretch but he is a reaper, that lives by himself for the most part so...yeah it works. By the way, Maeko is an OC so don't try researching her or anything because she doesn't exist in the Soul Eater world. Only my Soul Eater world. :) So comments? Questions? Just leave it in a review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Shinigami Elder

**So I've really been getting after this story. I couldn't help it. It's sort of swimming around in my head right now, and I've got a little bit more freetime in this week before school. So don't expect updates this often, but I'll really try to keep up with it.**

**I don't own anything Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Shinigami Elder- An Honorable Father?<strong>

"I was victorious!" Maeko declared happily from his front porch.

Shinigami turned to her not understanding what she meant. Then he remembered.

"Sure Maeko, if you'll excuse me please?" He asked bowing.

She raised an eyebrow at his bizarre request, but she went ahead and headed back for the village.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked cautiously from the road.

He nodded enthusiastically before opening the door and letting himself into the dark foreboding house. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of light. Then he cautiously walked down the hall to where his father's soul was. He reached the screen door to his father's room and knelt down. He didn't even have to say anything before his father's deep voice carried to him in the hall.

"Enter Shinigami."

Shinigami stood up, slid the door aside, and knelt again in the presence of his father. Shinigami Elder wore a black kimono that looked more like shadows clinging to his large form. His mask looked like the skull belonged to a demon more than a human with two short white horns sprouting from the top and two tusks twisting from his mouth. An air of supremacy and confidence added to the effect making Shinigami shift uncomfortably.

"I-I'm sorry Honorable Father. I was not here to greet you when you arrived home." Shinigami apologized his eyes trained on the floor in front of his knees.

"Where have you been?" The reaper demanded.

Shinigami raised his head. "I was training in the woods."

"There was a kishin in the woods." He stated simply.

"Yes Honorable Father." Shinigami agreed.

In the back of his mind he was wondering why his father had just been sitting here if he knew but quickly brushed it aside. It was Shinigami's duty to help his father any way he can. Obviously his father wanted Shinigami to handle it because he felt that Shinigami was capable. That was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Did you defeat it?" He finally asked.

"Yes Honorable Father." Shinigami answered.

"That's very fortunate for you."

Was that disappointment in his voice? Did Shinigami do something wrong?

"I felt another soul though. Was there someone else with you?"

"Yes Honorable Father."

"Well don't make me ask." He growled impatiently.

"Her name is Maeko. She's a human I met a few months ago."

"And you were able to protect her soul as well from the kishin?" His father asked incredulously.

Shinigami blushed at the sound of him sounding so heroic.

"More like she saved me. I made a mistake."

They sat like that for a few more seconds in tense silence.

"I see." Shinigami Elder finally commented. "You are dismissed."

Shinigami felt his shoulders slump, but he knew better than to argue with his father. Lately though this seemed to have been their routine. His father would be gone for a long time, Shinigami would fight a kishin, and his father would question him about it as soon as he got back. Shinigami wondered if his father was measuring up his abilities, and always anticipated being told that he would get to help. That hadn't happened yet.

"Yes Honorable Father."

Shinigami excused himself and made his way into his room. Maeko would be back in the village by this point, and he didn't feel like going back outside. This was his twentieth kishin to best, an impressive feat for a six year old boy. Why couldn't his father ever tell him that? Why wouldn't he acknowledge Shinigami's strength? Despite his efforts against doing so, Shinigami began to cry. And continued to cry himself to sleep.

It was dark when Shinigami blinked the salty remnants out of his eyes. His throat felt sore, his pillow was wet, and his stomach was softly rumbling. All of these were good reasons as to why he chose to wake up at this time, but there was something else. Almost as if his body had a mind of its own, he got up and began walking outside his home. He looked up into the eyes of the bright moon trying to understand what he was doing. The moon merely cackled ominously refusing to give up its secrets. That's when he felt the flare of a soul in danger, but the worst part was it was Maeko's soul.

Not hesitating this time he ran straight into Kyoto hollering Maeko's name. Whereas during the day he was avoiding angry villagers, at night the place was practically deserted. He tried listening for her hoping Maeko was okay. Maybe she's spending too much time with him. What if the kishins thought she had a reaper soul too? Suddenly, a scream came from behind the next house. Shinigami propelled himself in that direction praying he wasn't too late.

He sighed in relief seeing Maeko huddled on the other side of the house whimpering slightly. Her arm was cut and she looked scared out of her mind, but she was still alive. That was the only thing Shinigami could concentrate on as he ran over to her.

"Maeko! Are you alright? What happened?" He asked.

She slowly lifted her head startled, but when she saw it was Shinigami she threw herself into him.

"S-Shinigami, I-I was so scared." She cried.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay. You're fine now. It'll all be okay."

"N-No!" She choked staring up at him fearfully. "He doesn't w-want me to play with you anymore. H-He wants to k-kill me."

Shinigami looked at her confused. "Who Maeko?"

"Your father." She whispered.

Shinigami's eyes widened in shock and he took a step backwards. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Shinigami Elder wants to take my soul." She repeated watching Shinigami wearily.

Shinigami clutched his head in despair. That couldn't be. Reapers don't take the souls of innocent humans. And his father wouldn't do something like that, why would he? Especially since he told his father about how Maeko saved him. He would be appreciative of Maeko wouldn't he? Shinigami felt like he was going to be sick. Would his father even know who Maeko was if Shinigami hadn't mentioned her?

"No, you're lying." He told her half-heartedly.

Maeko just stared at him pitifully. That's when an even scarier thought hit Shinigami. Maeko doesn't lie.

"Shinigami, I thought you were asleep."

Shinigami whirled around fearfully staring at the man he had once trusted to do the right thing. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if he had just been lying to himself his whole life as his father stood across from him looking more demonic every minute.

"Why?" Shinigami breathed.

Shinigami Elder stared at his son unblinking making Shinigami more nervous.

"You weren't even supposed to be created." He finally answered.

Shinigami felt like his whole world was breaking before his eyes.

"I've tried to remedy my mistake by sending kishin eggs after you, but you just won't die will you?"

Shinigami felt tears spring into his eyes, but these weren't as easy to shed. His small body stood there shaking with fear and disbelief.

"I don't understand. Why? What did I do wrong? I will do better. I'll become stronger so I can help you defend the order of the world!" Shinigami cried out.

"Fool." Shinigami Elder spoke with no emotion as he swung his scythe at his son.

Shinigami watched with horror and grimaced with pain as it left a gash across his chest. It should have been a deeper wound, but he realized Maeko had pulled him back just in time.

"Shinigami, do you know how reapers are born? They are a fragment of the former reaper's soul that are nurtured and bred to inherit those duties. In other words, you were only created to be my successor. The problem is, I don't want an heir. I like having power, and I intend to keep it that way."

Shinigami's confusion and fear quickly changed into that of pure hatred and rage. How many times had he defended his father? How many times had he inspired to become like the man before him? However, now it was obvious to Shinigami. Everything the villagers had said was right. His father was an evil entity with no respect for the order of things.

"What's the point in having power if there's nothing to have power over? I believed in you and I trusted that you were doing the right thing. The world is being succumbed to evil. I thought you were fighting, but you're the root of it." Shinigami spat bitterly.

"Yes." Shinigami Elder answered.

It felt like a stab through the heart for Shinigami. He expected as much, but to preserve his innocence he wanted so badly for his father to tell him he was wrong.

"And you're in my way." He continued bringing his scythe up to slice Shinigami in two.

Maeko put a hand on Shinigami's shoulder. "Run." She whispered.

Shinigami couldn't run though. It was all happening too quick. Before the scythe came down, Shinigami felt a shove in his back. He fell to the ground hearing the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh, but he wasn't in pain. He felt blood drip on to his arm. He looked up horrified to see Maeko standing over him the scythe imbedded in her back. She coughed up more blood.

"What are you waiting for? Run idiot!" She ordered before her eyes shut with finality.

Shinigami did run. He ran harder and faster than he ever thought possible. However, he couldn't run away from that image of his friend on the end of his father's scythe. He couldn't run away from the words that had been issued from his father with such a heartless cold tone. No, Shinigami could only physically run away from the immediate danger that his father's scythe presented.

Opening his eyes, Shinigami slid to a stop fearfully staring down into the ocean below. He had run himself onto a cliff with a fifty foot drop into the black liquid that pounded against it. He turned around, but saw it was too late to go back. His father was here.

"Why do it Shinigami? You could have died back there next to your little friend. What good did this do you?"

Shinigami clenched his fists. He had such a turnaround opinion of this man. Never before had Shinigami ever wanted to kill someone to fulfill some sick desire. He killed kishins to maintain peace, a fabricated peace he now realized. He would kill his father though some day just for pure spite, but first he had to survive. A fall from this height would kill a normal person. Luckily, Shinigami wasn't normal.

"This isn't over." He issued determinedly.

Before Shinigami Elder could move to destroy his son, he was lost to the ocean below. Shinigami Elder stared over the side of the cliff feeling Shinigami's soul flicker but maintain life. He could go after him, but sooner or later his son would come back for him. He let his scythe melt back into the shadows. He wasn't in any hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Shinigami's dad is evil. But its kind of expected. If he was a good guy, then the world would be peaceful like what it is under Shinigami. Since that wasn't the cause...well... But let me know what you guys thought!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 The Scholar's Hero

**Alright so this was my favorite chapter to write so far although it's not from Shinigami's point of view. **

**I don't own anything Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Scholar's Hero: Worthy of Knighthood?<strong>

Eibon groaned as he received another blow to the gut. His glasses slid away from his sky blue colored eyes as he lay on the ground panting. His silver hair was plastered to the side of his face with the sweat and blood he had accumulated from the fight. His long yellow scarf had long since been discarded making it easier to see the black oriental trim on his red tunic. Just one more thing that caused these bullies to instigate a fight.

"Get up Bookworm. We're not done with you yet." They cackled.

Eibon squinted at them. No he didn't believe they were, but that still didn't encourage him to stand up again.

"What's the matter? Spending too much time in the library, and not enough on the training grounds?"

Eibon mentally cursed these boys with every foul word he could think of. Which for him was numerous. His father had insisted upon Eibon's knighthood, but Eibon couldn't commit to it. He would rather spend his time understanding the mysteries of the world, not mindlessly swinging a weapon. The leader of the three stepped forward crushing Eibon's glasses beneath his heavy riding boot. He picked Eibon up by the scruff of his shirt while Eibon was helpless to do anything.

"If you don't get the hint after this, you're not as smart as you look." He taunted before rearing his fist back.

Eibon closed his eyes awaiting the promised blow. However, it never came. He opened his eyes surprised to see another boy had stepped up stopping the blow.

"Three against one. These don't seem like very fair odds to me." He laughed while his expression remained dark.

Eibon felt himself being dropped to the ground. He looked back up watching as the other three circled his savior. He began to feel guilty. Now this boy would just take the hits that were meant for him.

"Maybe you should have gone about your business. This is a knight matter, it doesn't concern you." The leader spat irritably.

The boy frowned. "Knights should respect order and balance. I'm having a hard time believing that any of you could accomplish such a goal."

The three soon-to-be knights became enraged. "You asked for it peasant!"

Eibon watched horrified as the other three ran to attack the boy. However, the boy merely smiled. He caught one of their punches and flung him into one of the other. The third one tried to catch him from behind but with impossible speed the boy dodged the blow and swept his feet out from under him.

"Had enough?" The boy asked.

The others grudgingly got back to their feet complete disbelief etched across their faces. Eibon was also that way. These were three of the strongest pages in Camelot. Yet this scrawny boy discarded them like they were nothing.

"William! Phillip! Charles! Eibon!"

Everyone looked up as Cyrus appeared in the clearing. Cyrus was the page in charge of their division. He was thick-built with dark curly locks and cold ebony eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the sight and crossed his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded taking in Eibon's state.

Charles, the leader of those three, pointed at the new boy.

"This commoner attacked Eibon for no reason. We were merely wanting to defend our own!"

Eibon and the boy both flinched in shock. Cyrus also raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Boy! Is this true?" Cyrus asked.

Eibon looked at the boy before looking back at his three tormentors. This situation would not bode well for anyone. If the boy told the truth and got Williams, Phillip, and Charles in trouble, Eibon would become their personal training dummy for the rest of his life. If the boy lied and admitted that he did do the damage, then he would become everyone's enemy. All for one, and one for all was the way of the knights of Camelot. However, he could see that it was highly improbable that the boy would take a fall like that for him when he didn't even know him.

"This boy here?" He asked pointing at Eibon.

Cyrus gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"He fell out of that tree. I just happened to see it as I walked by. I would imagine these three were going over to their comrade's assistance. It was a pretty rough fall." He explained shooting the other three a look that dared them to deny it.

Cyrus grunted in disbelief. Although inside he was smirking at the gumption of the boy. He would lie for four total strangers to protect the order within his division?

"Fine then. You four, back to the barracks." He ordered before stomping off.

The other three immediately followed Cyrus's lead after shooting the boy a final glare. Eibon, on the other hand, was still stunned by what had just happened. How could he have not calculated that as an option? A situation where everyone is happy. Maybe because it seemed too unrealistic to be considered, and yet here was the living proof of it smiling at Eibon holding out his hand. Eibon jumped not expecting the boy to be right in his face. However, he quickly recovered and let the boy help him up.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked concerned.

Eibon took the moment to really take in the boy's appearance. He looked to be around Eibon's age, 16, with short black hair that had curious white dashed lines in it. His golden eyes were also a curiosity, and he wore a black tunic with black leggings and black riding boots. Eibon was startled out of his observations realizing that the boy was waiting on an answer.

"Yes, I'm fine." He responded.

"Good." The boy declared picking up Eibon's discarded paraphernalia. "Here's your book, your scarf, and your glass thingy…what is this anyways?"

Eibon saw that he was analyzing his glasses with his head cocked to the side.

"They're called eyeglasses, I made them." He declared plucking them out of the boy's hands.

He held them up for his own inspection, but could see that they were completely ruined. He would have to make a new pair once he got to the castle.

"So you're an inventor and a knight?" The boy asked in awe.

Eibon blushed. "I suppose, although I'm just a page right now. We all are although Cyrus might take the challenge for knighthood soon."

The boy cocked his head to the side again. Eibon wished he would stop doing that, it was beginning to freak him out.

"Is Cyrus the big scary guy?" He asked.

Eibon snorted trying to hide his laughter. "Yes, and I'm Eibon by the way."

The boy smiled before taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you Eibon."

Eibon looked at him confused. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

The boy looked thoughtful. "Nah, it's not that important. Maybe I'll see you again some time."

With that the boy turned to walk down the path leading away from the castle. Eibon was left standing there in complete bewilderment which quickly turned into frustration. Who was that boy and why had he never seen him before? How did he know how to fight like that and why did he never do what Eibon expected him to? Grudgingly he turned back to the castle with the full intent of unraveling this boy's mysteries.

Cyrus entered his superior's barracks and bowed.

"What is it Cyrus?" The man asked.

"Sir Lancelot, there was a boy today that I was…baffled by." Cyrus began.

"How so?" Lancelot asked the younger boy.

"Well, I was watching Charles, William, and Phillip pick on Eibon."

"Again?" Lancelot sighed.

"Yes, but just before I was about to intervene this boy showed up. He's cocky, but he was strong. Took the three of them down with two moves. Then, when I questioned him he lied to me to keep all four boys from getting in trouble. It might just be me, but I think this boy would be worth recruiting."

Lancelot leaned back with a finger to his chin in thought. "Is he a noble?"

"No, he's obviously a peasant. I'm not even real sure what his name is or where to go about finding him."

Lancelot grinned. "A nobody, huh? Let me run the idea by Arthur, but you're certain about his skills?"

"Sir, I would be slightly timid about fighting him." Cyrus admitted frustrated.

Lancelot gave a deep throated chuckle. "A curiosity indeed. Alright, if I get the okay it's up to your division to find him, agreed?"

"Of course My Lord." Cyrus assented bowing again.

As he walked down the hall of the castle back to his barracks he couldn't help but let his thoughts run back over that fight. Who could he possibly be? Why did he possess such strength? Cyrus grit his teeth in frustration. He was the strongest page in the castle, the obvious choice for knighthood. Now this boy had him second guessing his own power. He would discover this boy's secrets, and he would become stronger. Then no one would ever make him second guess himself again.

* * *

><p><strong>So who is Eibon's mysterious rescuer? Okay really guys, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Anyways, so now I've introduced Eibon to the story. What sort of adventures are in store for him? On a completely unrelated note, I've been listening to this song <em>You're Gonna Go Far Kid<em> and I'm totally convinced its Kid's song. I mean, its even got his name in it. Back on topic, please leave me a review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Meeting

**Hey guys! So before I start this chapter I have a special thank you I need to get out. I had been rolling the idea of Shinigami coming to Eibon's rescue around in my head way before I started the last chapter. But xStarxWolfx's story gave me the inspiration to go ahead and go with it. So thank you xStarxWolfx! By the way you guys should totally check out her story _A Leap Through Time _which is a sequel to _Through the Crystal Ball. _**

**Alright without further ado, I bring you chapter 4!**

**I don't own anything Soul Eater. Sad day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 An Unexpected Meeting: The Failed Trap?<strong>

Eibon sat in the meeting hall drawing up more ideas in his book. Although, for the first time in his life he wasn't completely into it. No matter what, he couldn't get that boy from yesterday out of his head. The questions surrounding him kept buzzing in Eibon's head begging to be answered. He tightened his hold on his pencil, his frustration mounting again.

"Listen up men. This division has been given an important assignment." Cyrus began.

Eibon was really only half-listening while everyone else sat up straighter giving Cyrus their full attention.

"Yesterday a group of you met a boy on the edge of the grounds."

Suddenly Eibon snapped his head up looking directly at Cyrus. Was he really talking about the boy he met? He could see by Cyrus's glance in his direction that the answer was yes.

"Sir Lancelot wants him brought to the castle immediately. I'll give you a full detailed description later after I issue individual assignments. However, he's not that hard to miss. He's got black hair with white lines and golden eyes."

Eibon's grip on his pencil tightened to the point that it snapped, but no one else noticed. They were too busy whispering about what an oddity that was and what could he be wanted for. Eibon was starting to wonder that himself. Did he meet a hardened criminal? A pirate? An enemy spy?

Cyrus then began calling people up by name to receive their instructions. Some were told to search around Camelot, others were told to go to Nottingham. Everybody left immediately to fulfill orders, leaving Eibon alone with Cyrus.

"Eibon." Cyrus yelled stalking closer to the boy.

"Y-Yes sir." Eibon called back standing at attention.

Cyrus put a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer. "I want you to go back to that tree and wait for him."

Eibon stared at him incredulously. "You think he'll come back to that spot?"

"He obviously felt some sort of compassion towards you or he wouldn't have lied. I betting he'll come back to see if you're there."

Eibon raised an eyebrow. "That's your great plan?"

"Just go do it." Cyrus grunted angrily before shoving Eibon aside.

After Eibon regained his balance, he looked back after his commander. Why was Cyrus so keen on finding the boy? And how did he know that the boy lied for him? However, orders were orders no matter how ridiculous. So he returned to the spot sighing in despair.

He sat under the base of the tree wondering whether there was something he could do besides sit here all day. Unfortunately, he didn't know anything about the boy. This could be a regular route for him, or he could have just been passing through. Eibon leaned his head back against the tree looking up.

"Now what?" He wondered.

That's when he saw a flash of black from one of the upper branches. Curious, he got up and turned around looking up into the tree branches for the same shadow as before. He took a step backwards when he bumped up against something. He jumped back surprised to see the same kid from yesterday!

"Hello again." The boy greeted smiling and cocking his head to the side.

"Doesn't that hurt your neck?" Eibon wondered out loud temporarily forgetting all of the questions he had for the boy.

"Does what hurt by neck?" He asked bending it farther to the side.

Eibon flinched dropping his book in the process.

"Quit freaking me out!" He yelled as the kid picked up his book studying it.

"This isn't a reading book, what's it for?" He asked.

Eibon snatched it back out of his hands. "None of your business."

"Have it your way." The boy shrugged walking off in the same direction as before.

"Hey wait!" Eibon hollered rushing to catch up with him. "I want to ask you something!"

The boy turned around flashing that large smile. "You'll have to catch me first."

With that he took off running faster than the speed of light. Eibon let his mouth drop open in total shock. What was this boy? Determination kicked in at that point. He would find out everything he wanted to know about this boy even if it killed him. Following the trail of dust he ran after the boy. He wasn't doing too bad except that hadn't seen the actual boy the whole time. It was always just the cloud of dirt he left behind.

After twenty minutes of this, Eibon turned the next corner panting hard noticing that he didn't see the boy or the dust. He leaned up against the nearest tree trying to catch his breath. He had spent all of that energy and had nothing to show for it. That's when he noticed something familiar about where he was at. It was the exact place he started.

"Was I just led in a complete circle?" He demanded aggravated.

That's when he heard laughing from above him. The boy was sitting on one of the upper branches nearly about to fall out of the tree from laughing.

"You should see your face!" He hollered.

Eibon grit his teeth in aggravation. Nobody made a fool out of him. Calculating the support for the branch he was sitting on, he punched the tree causing the one branch to break. The boy had just enough time to look surprised before he hit the ground on his head.

"Ha! You should see your face!" He countered.

The boy picked himself up looking very grumpy before he broke into a big smile.

"That was pretty clever Eibon. You must be pretty smart." The boy praised.

Eibon at first blushed modestly until he began to suspect the boy of an ulterior motive.

"If you think you can get out of answering me by using flattery, you're wrong."

"Obviously my flattery isn't completely flawed if you could figure it out." He pointed out.

Eibon scratched the back of his head. "I suppose." He mumbled.

"Alright, ask away. I'll answer anything you want." The boy declared.

Eibon couldn't believe it. Anything? But there was so much to know about the boy. Where should he start?

"Um, will you go back to the castle with me?"

The boy stared at him confused. Eibon was slightly confused himself. Out of everything he could have asked, he went with that question?

"Nope. See you later Eibon." He told him walking off in the same direction as before.

"Wait! That's not what I wanted to ask! It was just my orders, you've been called in to speak with Sir Lancelot. What's your name?" He hollered after the boy in vain.

However, never once breaking stride the boy disappeared again. Eibon slumped down on the ground against the tree. Now what? He found the kid but failed in his mission. So he can go back and tell Cyrus that he was right the boy returned, but his mistake was sending Eibon in. Of course that was always Eibon's problem. He sat there until night began to fall not really concentrating on any of the thoughts rushing through his head. Then his stomach rumbled. He blushed realizing that there was the one thought to bring him back to reality.

Sighing at his failure he slowly made his way back to the barracks. Maybe Cyrus won't be that upset. After all, everyone already considered Eibon a screw-up. It wouldn't be that out of the ordinary for him not to be able to apprehend someone. He pushed open the door to the mess hall already ignoring the noise from the others. He ate quickly, and then made his way back to his room. He walked through the door to the meeting hall to see everyone all gathered in one place.

"Can you believe Sir Lancelot let this guy become a page?"

"I know, he must be something else."

"Well, he is pretty strange. Just look at his eyes and hair."

Eibon picked up on the bits of conversation coming from the mass of pages. He turned his head over in that direction. It couldn't be. There was no way. However, as he passed by he saw that his suspicions were correct. His eye started twitching and he nearly dropped his book.

"Hey Eibon!" The boy called out pushing past the other pages to reach the silver-haired boy. "Thanks for the heads up about Lancelot. Turns out they want to make me a knight. So now I'm in your barrack and your new roommate. Isn't that great?"

Eibon couldn't help it. This was too much for him. He fainted on the spot. Cyrus watched in amusement from his spot in the shadow. He could only imagine the kind of chaos the boy was creating inside the young scholar's mind. Mainly because the same sort of chaos was effecting him. The boy, Shinigami, had turned himself in just like that. No questions concerning his safety or his assignments. Cyrus was nearly tingling with excitement at seeing what the boy's true power was.

"Did you ask to see us?"

Cyrus turned his head to see two boys sauntering over to him. One had long blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, green eyes, and an air of confidence about him. The other was visibly shrinking the closer they got to Cyrus with ebony hair that hung down in his face and red frightened eyes.

"Good. Vajra, Asura, have you heard about the new kid?"

Vajra shrugged his shoulders. "How couldn't we? It's all anyone's talking about."

Cyrus growled causing Asura to shrink even more in fear. "Shadow him. I want to know all there is to know about him. Can you handle that?"

Vajra gave him a thumbs up. "Leave it to us."

Asura didn't give a visible reply, but nodded his head before following after Vajra. Cyrus watched them go. They weren't his best warriors, but he was certain that they would succeed in this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was that? I know I said the last chapter was my favorite to write, but I really had fun with this one too! This is the last chapter that is mostly Eibon's point of view. There will still be parts where I use Eibon's thoughts, but I'll go back to Shinigami. Anyways, leave me a review telling me what you guys think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Adjustments

**Thanks guys for all the reviews so far! They've been very helpful and I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is more about Eibon's and Shinigami's emotions about their new arrangement. However, it leads up to an epic moment in the next chapter so I'll try to get that one out soon.**

**I don't own anything Soul Eater. I'm sorry to disappoint any of you who thought I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Adjustments: Shinigami's New Friend?<strong>

Shinigami woke up at the crack of dawn. He was becoming more accustomed to it. This was his second week in Barrack 8, and he didn't think it was that bad. He wasn't used to all of the orders, but it was really simple once he got the hang of it. At least it was for him. He shifted his gaze to Eibon as they walked to their first lesson for the morning. He couldn't help but think he had gotten off to a bad start with the boy, but he had no idea how.

"So do you want to be my partner again today?" He asked the other boy.

Eibon lowered his head refusing to meet Shinigami in the eye.

"Why? So you can beat me for the thirty-fourth time?" He commented sourly.

Shinigami smiled and shrugged in surrender. Eibon didn't even comment, he went right back to ignoring Shinigami. Eibon knew that he was being rude, but Shinigami was infuriating. After the embarrassing display in the meeting hall he finally learned the boy's name, but it wasn't from Shinigami himself. And any time he tried to bring up something about Shinigami's past, Shinigami always avoids the question. Eibon was going crazy.

"Hey Girls! Ready to get shown up by a true warrior again?"

Eibon sighed as Vajra and Asura caught up to them. The unusual pair started hanging out with them the next day after Shinigami arrived. Eibon couldn't help but be suspicious of their motives since it was obvious they were trying to get closer to the golden eyed boy. Shinigami, however, was oblivious and smiled in greeting.

"That would imply that you were a true warrior Vajra." Shinigami teased.

Vajra swung his arm around Shinigami's shoulders. "You know if I wasn't in such a good mood, I might kill you for such a comment." He threatened.

Shinigami laughed before passing three boys who made it a point to shove him as they went by.

"Watch yourself Peasant." Charles spoke venomously while Phillip and William smirked in agreement.

Vajra helped steady Shinigami before glaring after them.

"Man, I don't know what their problem is with you. I mean, you're a semi-likeable kid."

Shinigami caught Eibon ducking his head. He grimaced in understanding before smiling at Vajra.

"What do you mean semi-likeable? I thought everyone liked me. Asura, you like me right?"

Asura gave a small yip at being called out before he ducked his head. "O-Of course, Shinigami."

"He's only saying that because he's intimidated by you." Eibon pointed out while Asura lowered his head in shame.

Shinigami cocked his head to the side causing Eibon to flinch like always. "What do you think of me Eibon?"

That was a very good question. However, before Eibon could answer they had reached the training fields. Cyrus began taking them through their morning drills which Eibon could barely keep up with. How did Shinigami do it? Only two weeks and he acted like he had been doing this sort of thing his whole life. By late afternoon, they were released for the rest of the day having the next few hours before nightfall to themselves.

"Hey Eibon, do you want to go into town with Vajra, Asura, and I?" Shinigami asked smiling like usual.

Eibon narrowed his eyes. How many times did he have to say no before the guy understood Eibon didn't want to have anything to do with him?

"No, I'm going to the library." He responded.

Shinigami cocked his head to the side. Eibon didn't know whether this was done just to irritate him, or if the kid was truly unaware of his actions.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Shinigami asked politely.

And that was the other thing. Sometimes Eibon just needed some time to himself. He already shared a room with Shinigami, ate meals with him, and practiced swordsmanship with him.

"No thank you." He forced past his irritation before turning and walking away.

Luckily, Shinigami didn't follow. But if that was what Eibon wanted, why did he suddenly feel so sad?

Eibon stretched his sore muscles before leaving the library and heading back to his room. Well his and Shinigami's room he supposed. However, he was surprised to see the other boy wasn't in there. Eibon didn't understand. Shinigami was always here when he got back, because he would always cock his head to the side and ask Eibon about what he had been doing. He supposed finally having the room to himself wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he still retreated from his haven. With as unpredictable as Shinigami was, Eibon just felt better knowing where the boy was.

He decided to walk down the hall and see if he was still with Vajra and Asura. It's funny. Eibon didn't have much contact with anyone here until he met Shinigami. Now he was very well acquainted with two boys whom he hadn't even known the names of previously. Although he was certain that the two only tolerated him because Shinigami was so insistent to include Eibon in everything he was doing. Why though? Why did Shinigami care what he was doing?

"So you thought you could infiltrate our barrack just like that?"

Eibon stopped in his tracks recognizing that voice. It was Charles. Slightly fearful, he pressed himself against the wall and carefully peered around the corner to see that he, Phillip, and William had someone cornered. His eyes widened in shock to see it was Shinigami.

"You know, you seem to be horribly misguided for a future knight. Isn't it against the rules to fight your comrades?" Shinigami questioned his gaze unusually serious.

"Shut up! You're just a peasant, you can never understand what it means to be a knight!" Charles shot back. "Besides, the way you have been avoiding us all week makes me think you're too cowardly to be a page."

Shinigami sighed. "Fine, you got me out of my room to meet you here so what do you want?"

Without warning, Charles made a swing but as expected Shinigami ducked. Phillip then tried to hit him at the same time as William, but they just ended up hitting each other. Eibon sighed in relief. Shinigami was stronger than them, and way faster. There was no way they could do anything to him. Charles face contorted with hate and rage before he suddenly smirked slyly as if a light bulb had flicked on.

"I suppose I could just find Eibon instead. I know he's in the library. He was our first _playmate_ after all."

Eibon's breath stopped short as the memories from their encounters surfaced. He knew he should leave before Charles got the chance to validate that threat. Before he moved an inch though, he caught Shinigami staring at him. He was shocked. How did Shinigami know he was there? Shinigami gave him a small smile before turning back to the other three his eyes filled with malice.

"You're starting down a path that will taint your souls. If you don't stop now, eventually I'll get you in the end."

Eibon flinched in response to the cold words and could see the other three had reacted the same. Eibon didn't understand what Shinigami could possibly mean by that curious wording. He had never heard somebody talk about souls before, but as if a spark was lit Eibon became acutely aware of Shinigami's. It took all of his self-control to keep from screaming out, but it was seriously scaring him. He could actually feel the boy's soul.

"You don't scare me." Charles remarked regaining his old confidence.

He swung, but this time Shinigami didn't avoid it. Eibon gasped as the boy hit the ground and then had Phillip's foot connected with his stomach. Eibon instantly turned his back on the scene as if denying what he was seeing. It didn't help though. He could hear the thuds and grunts, and he could feel Shinigami's soul crying out from the pain. He shut his eyes tightly trying to shut everything out. Why couldn't the stupid smiling boy just leave him alone? However, Eibon knew that he deserved this mental and emotional torture. Shinigami was taking those punches for him.

He couldn't remember the last time he cried, but it seemed logical that it would happen in that moment. He ran back to their room hoping he could erase the memory of what had happened. What was happening at that moment. However, even from here he could feel the boy's soul. A haunting presence that only reminded him of what he truly was: a coward.

* * *

><p>Shinigami limped back to the bedroom he and Eibon shared trying not to concentrate on what hurt. Because it was everything. He was just glad that his wounds healed faster than normal, otherwise this would be really hard to train with the next day. He walked in the room trying to act nonchalant, but it wasn't working. Mainly because he could see Eibon had been crying. Shinigami sighed, he didn't want Eibon to feel guilty. No one should be succumbed to the kind of torment that Charles felt everyone inferior to him deserved, and he can handle what others can't.<p>

"Y-You're a good friend." Eibon choked out his head down.

Shinigami studied him curiously.

"You asked me earlier what I thought of you. You're a good friend. Better than what I deserve."

Shinigami shot him a smile before patting Eibon on the head with his good hand.

"Don't say that. You have a good soul, you don't deserve to get beaten up either."

Eibon's head shot up staring at Shinigami strangely through bloodshot eyes.

"Why do you keep saying that? Can you can see them too?"

Now Shinigami was really confused. "See what?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Don't do that. The souls. That's why you mentioned it back there. You saw Charles' soul and you can see mine."

Shinigami was completely caught off-guard. How did he explain that? After all, seeing souls was an ability he assumed came with his reaper powers.

"I see you right now, is that what you mean Eibon?" Shinigami asked smiling.

Eibon shook his head in frustration. "No! It's like a ball of light. For example, yours is golden like your eyes with three spikes on the side. See I knew tilting your head like that was bad for you."

Shinigami was taken aback before he smiled widely. "Incredible! I've never met anyone who could seem them like me."

Eibon tried not to act surprised since he figured that Shinigami could. He smirked as another thought hit him.

"That must mean I'm as strange as you, huh?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but you are strange." Shinigami teased.

Eibon laughed before tossing something at Shinigami. He caught it, his eyes widening at what it was. Eibon's idea book.

"You're always asking me to look inside. Go ahead." He insisted.

Shinigami looked down at the book truly touched by his new friend. This emotional bond was something he hadn't felt since the purple-haired girl he knew ten years ago. He sucked in a sharp breath before releasing it slowly.

"Kyoto." Shinigami admitted softly trying not to concentrate too hard on the painful memories of his past.

"What?" Eibon asked perplexed about what Shinigami was talking about.

"You wanted to know where I was from. Kyoto, Japan. I only fight as well as I do because I've been fighting bad souls called kishin eggs since I was very small. And that's why you haven't seen me before. I was living in that tree wondering where to go next when you appeared."

Eibon couldn't believe it. These were answers to every question he had ever asked Shinigami. However, it didn't affect him like how he thought it would. He assumed he would have a satisfied triumphant feeling after finding out about Shinigami. The truth of the matter was, it didn't matter to Eibon. Shinigami was still Shinigami.

"Can you teach me? I want to be able to fight bad souls too." Eibon declared.

He could already picture three bad souls that he wanted to punish at that moment.

Shinigami cocked his head to the side before smiling. "Sure Eibon, but maybe tomorrow. I'm kind of tired now."

Eibon nodded his head letting his friend get some much needed rest. However, he would learn. For the first time ever Eibon had a desire to become physically stronger. He would never let anyone hurt his friends again, especially not on his behalf.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, aren't they so cute? So now that Eibon and Shinigami are friends what's next? Please leave me some more reviews! I like them! And hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sometime next week.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Eibon's Strength

**Thanks everybody for reading. And good questions Kara Black. I normally wait and let my chapters explain why I do things a certain way, but I don't know if this will ever come up. And if it does it won't be soon. So here's a brief explanation.**

**No, Eibon isn't aware of what Shinigami is. In fact, none of the pages know because in that region at that time period, there was only the Grim Reaper who looked like a skeleton with a scythe. So Shinigami Elder or the future Shinigami. Also, none of the pages are learning soul techniques because the DWMA hasn't been formed yet… If you're still confused about any of this I put more information up in my profile. So I hope this helps minus my small foreshadowing. =)**

**Oh also I don't own anything Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Eibon's Strength: The Secret Admirer?<strong>

Shinigami's tutoring lessons had caused a physical change in Eibon that everyone seemed to notice. He was no longer the mousy kid he used to be. Not to say he still wasn't in the library every night, but now he had a confidence about him that made the other boys think twice before engaging him.

Eibon was actually fascinated by everything Shinigami had to teach him. He knew that he could give his mind and body a workout, but Shinigami's techniques all involved him being able to use his soul. To the scholar's curious mind it was like discovering the door to a whole new world. He was getting better about sensing other people's souls besides Shinigami, and he was starting to learn how to use his soul to his advantage in battle.

"So Eibon what kind of medicinal herbs have you been on?" Vajra asked one day at lunch.

Eibon shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, Eibon doesn't look any different to me." Shinigami added smiling.

Vajra raised an eyebrow. "You're joking right? Asura, tell them."

Asura ducked his head. "E-Eibon you just look…stronger."

Eibon smirked and shrugged again. Shinigami couldn't help but smile as well. He was glad that his friend was getting the respect he deserved. Although he wished it was more for his brilliant creativity. He was only halfway through studying Eibon's book, but the inventions in it were incredible.

Shinigami got up to leave the mess hall when he felt three souls tailing him. He sighed before stepping outside and taking a detour into the woods that would keep them away from prying eyes. He hadn't told Eibon that he was still getting beat up for him. Although it wasn't that hard to miss when he would come back with bruises that weren't there before.

"Alright, let's pick up where we left off." Charles told him stepping forward cracking his knuckles.

Shinigami smiled. "Can we start with my face today? I just ate and don't want to puke all over you."

Charles faltered slightly before smirking. "Sure thing."

Shinigami sighed as he saw the punch was directed for his stomach regardless. However, before the punch collided someone stepped forward and caught it. Shinigami blinked in surprise.

"Touch my friend again, and you'll regret it." Eibon commented darkly throwing Charles away.

The other three looked surprised. Then they grinned wickedly.

"We've missed you Eibon. This will be just like old times." Charles mocked.

"Shinigami, can you do me a favor and let me handle this?" Eibon asked his eyes never leaving his three opponents.

Shinigami smiled. "Why would I intervene? You'll win this easily."

Eibon smiled gratefully before charging Charles. Vajra and Asura had seen Eibon head in this direction and had arrived just in time to see Eibon's fist connect with Charles face. They stood there stunned as he dodged Phillip's punch and kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to crumble to the ground. Then he socked William in the gut and flipped over on top of Phillip.

"Whoa! That's Eibon? What have you been teaching him?" Vajra asked impressed.

Shinigami smiled. "Nothing, Eibon could have done this at anytime. He just lacked the belief in himself."

Asura looked up at the taller boy in awe. He gave Eibon power to overcome his fear? That was the one thing Asura wanted most in the world. If Shinigami could teach him, then he would never be afraid again.

Suddenly, their attention was directed back to the fight as Charles sucker punched Eibon across the jaw his glasses flying through the air. Then without giving him a second to catch his breath, Phillip kicked him in the side. Vajra clenched his fists angrily.

"Come on, he needs our help!"

Shinigami stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "He wants to do this alone."

"Yeah well he got his chance, but now they'll murder him if we don't help." Vajra argued.

Shinigami smiled. "Trust him."

Vajra stared at him confused and frustrated before he finally forced himself to relax. Shinigami and Eibon were very close. If he was getting upset, he could only imagine how Shinigami must be feeling.

Eibon didn't let those hits get him down. He was fighting three opponents, he calculated taking some damage. He could already anticipate what they were going to do next. He felt William's soul get behind him. They were going to have William hold him, while the other two punched. Eibon would be a sitting duck if he let that happen.

Right before William moved to grab his arms, Eibon flipped over the boy getting behind him. He then used the same arm lock that William was going to use putting him in the line of fire from Phillip and Charles. After their punches connected Eibon dropped his shield letting the boy lay on the ground defeated. Now it was two on one. And the other two looked anxious about it. However, Eibon could sense what they were about to do as well. They were going to use a forward attack at the same time. A desperate move.

Eibon smirked. He was actually going to win this. He waited until they got closer, used their outstretched hands for leverage, and kicked them both in the head in mid-flip. He landed feet first, while the other two fell over on their faces. He blinked in surprise. He actually did it. He looked over at Shinigami, Vajra, and Asura has if wanting their confirmation as well.

Shinigami flashed him the peace-sign. "Nice job."

Vajra and Asura were in amazement.

"No way! Eibon you've got to show me that one! I mean, I'm pretty good already, but with that move I can be outstanding!" Vajra begged.

Asura didn't say anything, but Eibon could see the respect plastered across his face. Eibon rubbed the back of his neck modestly even though pride was quickly filling his chest. Then something dawned on him. He was missing his glasses.

"Hey did you guys see where my glasses landed?" He asked turning to look for them.

Before any of the guys could answer him though, a girl walked up to him meekly. As she got closer he realized that he knew this girl. Her name was Leora. She was the blonde-haired, blue-eyed servant girl who cleaned the library when he was in there.

"H-Here Lord Eibon." She offered her outstretched hand holding his glasses.

"Thank you." He told her putting his glasses back on his face.

Now that he could see a little more clearly, he saw that she had a blush rising across her cheeks.

"T-That was very brave. Y-You'll be a great knight." She commented bowing before running away.

Eibon could feel himself blush. He hated getting compliments because he had no idea how to respond to them. However, she left before he could even say anything back to her. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back around to face the other three. He cocked an eyebrow at their cheeky grins.

"What?" He demanded wanting to know what they were thinking.

Vajra was the worst. He looked like he was doing all he could to keep from laughing.

"Oh Eibon, you're so strong, please bear my children." He mocked in a high-pitched girly voice.

Eibon blushed. "I-It wasn't like that. She was just being nice."

The other three shared a look that became obvious that they didn't believe Eibon. Irritated, he stalked off back to the training grounds. Whatever, those three idiots could believe what they wanted.

Cyrus waited until they all left the clearing before he stepped out of the shadow of the tree. Yes, Shinigami could make him more powerful. After that display of strength from Eibon, Cyrus couldn't contain himself from imagining the possibilities for him. He would just have to find a way to get Shinigami to show him. So far Vajra and Asura hadn't reported knowing anything more about the boy, but they were getting too close to him. They might start withholding information. He just needed to get Shinigami to show him his abilities firsthand. It might be time for a mission.

Cyrus wasn't the only one who had been keeping tabs on Shinigami. Through her crystal ball, Morgan le Fay had been observing King Arthur's court. She would never pay the pages a bit of attention except for the fact that a very interesting soul had joined their ranks. She now knew that Arthur had recruited a reaper but was it intentional? Did they even know the power they possessed?

"What's wrong Mother?" Asked the eighteen year old brunette leaning against the wall bored.

"Apparently, a reaper has become a page in Camelot." She mused.

"A reaper? As in the Grim Reaper?" The boy asked intrigued.

"No, I don't think its him. Possibly his heir or something. A prince in the art of death."

"Will that ruin our plans?" He growled dangerously.

Morgan le Fay patted her baby on the head. "Don't worry about it Mordred. Mother will make it all better, and then you can kill Arthur and take the crown."

Mordred smirked evilly. "Very well Mother. I'll go prepare for my coronation ceremony."

Morgan le Fay watched him slink away before turning her attention back to the golden eyed smiling youth in her crystal ball. Regardless of whether it was accidental or planned, this boy would not survive. She had plans for Camelot and they didn't involve the Lord of Death.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this chapter has now become the chapter of explanations. Morgan le Fay. I figured we're in Camelot in that time period so obviously the legends will play a role in the story. But this is Shinigami's story, not Arthur's. So I'm going to be writing as if you already know the legends of King Arthur so I can just highlight it whenever it affects Shinigami. If you don't know the legends, I don't think it will be a big deal but I did just post some information about it to my profile. Just scroll down until you reach the section about The Sun Will Come Up at the bottom. <strong>

**With that out of the way, what did you guys think? Oh Vajra, reading too much into a situation...right? **

**Spoiler Alert! Leora isn't a random extra.**

**(cough, cough) Anyways, other than that vague remark, what did you guys think? Thanks for taking the time to read my story and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Cyrus's Test

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Yeah sorry about having not updated in awhile, but school started up and yeah we all know how that goes. To make up for it I'm giving you my longest chapter yet and it's very exciting! (If I do say so myself.)**

**Shinigami, Eibon, and any of the other characters from Soul Eater are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Cyrus's Test: Shinigami Takes Up the Scythe?<strong>

Shinigami marched down the abandoned street with his friends. This was his first mission outside of the castle as a knight in training. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Cyrus led their platoon of him, Eibon, Vajra, Asura, Charles, and Phillip. The rest were taking a different path. Their overall goal was to catch the culprit responsible for destroying the small village near the city of London. It was taking them full day to reach the fort on the outside of the city, and then they would continue from there the following morning. It seemed easy enough, but Shinigami was getting worried about Eibon. He had been shifty the closer they got.

"You okay?" Shinigami asked curling his head to the side.

It had the desired effect of snapping Eibon out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He commented nervously.

Shinigami didn't buy it. "I don't think it'll be that hard."

"No, it's not the mission that has me in this state." He argued.

However, before Shinigami could question him further they had reached the fort.

"Alright men, stay here while I ask Lord Merlin where he wants us." Cyrus ordered.

Shinigami stood up straighter. "Merlin? We're meeting a wizard?"

"Not just any wizard." Vajra added.

"Welcome soldiers, please come in." Merlin welcomed before Cyrus had even knocked on the door.

Everyone shuffled by bowing and greeting the magnificent wizard. Eibon was hesitating so Shinigami brought up the rear giving the smaller boy a nudge in that direction.

"Well, well, if it isn't my Eibon." The wizard greeted warmly wrapping Eibon in a hug.

"H-Hello Father."

Shinigami stopped and stared. Eibon was the son of the wizard Merlin? Was that why he could see souls, because he had magical blood?

"And who do we have here?"

Shinigami found the wizard's eyes boring into him causing him to shift nervously.

"Shinigami, Lord Merlin." He introduced bowing his head.

The man quickly switched from English to Japanese.

"And what business do you have here Shinigami?" He asked in an icy tone.

Shinigami flinched before performing a full kneeling bow.

"Please, I know who you're thinking off, but I'm not my father. My goal is to restore order and peace not death and destruction."

Shinigami remained in that position for a few more agonizing seconds waiting for the wizard's approval. It was tough talking about his father after so long, but finally the wizard spoke again much kinder this time.

"Your purpose is a noble one. This world has waited a long time for you. However, can you go against your nature and avoid your curse?"

Shinigami sighed in relief before getting up and smiling. "I can certainly try." He replied.

Everyone was staring at Shinigami curiously, especially Eibon's.

"Did you know Shinigami was Japanese?" Vajra whispered to Cyrus.

"Does it look like I knew?" Cyrus growled back.

Vajra nodded his head in understanding. "And what about Eibon? Did you know Merlin was his father?"

Cyrus glared at the blonde. "You're annoying me."

"What?" Vajra asked innocently.

"Besides, didn't I assign you to find these things out?" He shot back.

Vajra shut up after that much to Cyrus's pleasure. Although, it did confirm his suspicions about Vajra and Asura no longer taking their jobs seriously.

"Now let me show you your rooms." Merlin directed easily dissolving the uncertainty in the air.

Eibon hesitantly followed his father. He couldn't get the conversation between his father and Shinigami out of his head. He wasn't sure Shinigami was aware, but Eibon knew Japanese. He understood every word. He just didn't know what they meant. Merlin opened up the door to the next room revealing seven cots. The boys all shuffled in settling down for the night. However, Merlin stopped Eibon before he could follow suit.

"Eibon, join me for a moment in my study." Merlin ordered.

"Of course Father." Eibon answered following after the man.

This wasn't too out of the ordinary. Whenever Eibon had holidays he was always forced to come back here and talk with his father. The truth was Eibon loved his father very much, but he didn't feel like he could live up to the expectation. After all, he was the beloved Merlin, right-hand man to King Arthur himself. How could he ever compare to that?

"You seem different son, what's happened?" Merlin asked him directly as he poured them each a cup of tea.

Eibon took a sip before answering. "I've learned quite a bit more than I expected at the castle."

"So your knighthood is going well?"

"I believe so."

"What about the other boy, Shinigami?"

Eibon looked up startled. "What do you mean?"

"Do you spend much time with him?"

It sounded like a casual question, but Eibon could pick up on the dangerous undertone. There was something about Shinigami that worried his father, but what?

"In your conversation with him earlier, what did you mean? What's his goal, and what is he doing that the world has been waiting for? Does it have to do with the kishins?"

Merlin looked surprised. "You know about kishins?"

Eibon nodded. "Shinigami told me, he's been showing me a lot about my soul too. I can see them now, and I can feel which ones are good and which ones are bad."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow curiously. "I take it you hold the boy in high regard."

Eibon blushed. "He's my best friend, and I want to help him anyway I can."

Merlin hummed quietly processing this information. Eibon wondered if he was finally going to answer his questions.

"Eibon, I understand your need to seek out information. You're my son after all. However, all mysteries have a way of unraveling themselves when the time is right. I cannot answer your questions, but I feel you will find the truth very soon. How you use the information will be your next challenge. But I have faith in you."

Eibon pondered his father's words. He always took Merlin's advice to heart. Thanking him, he left the room making his way down to where his comrades were. They were all asleep except for one. Shinigami smiled as Eibon took his spot next to him.

"There you are, I was getting worried." Shinigami explained.

Eibon looked over at him curiously. What wasn't he getting? What did his father see, that Eibon didn't?

"So Merlin's your father." Shinigami commented after awhile.

"Yes." Eibon answered matter-of-factly.

"And your mother?" Shinigami asked.

"A woman my father met once in Japan. I really don't know much about her. She died in childbirth." He responded dully.

Shinigami grimaced. He shouldn't have asked. He could see from the way Eibon's soul wavered that he was still upset about it.

"What about you? Why don't you want to be like your father?" Eibon asked.

Shinigami flinched. So Eibon had heard everything.

"I guess you could say I didn't really know much about him either." Shinigami answered simply trying to force his tone to be light.

Eibon cocked an eyebrow curiously knowing that there was more to this story, but Shinigami had turned away and fallen asleep. Or at least was pretending to be asleep. Eibon didn't press him though. He was lucky to get that much despite the gnawing need to know what his father knew. It wasn't long though until Eibon slowly left consciousness behind wondering what tomorrow had in store for them.

* * *

><p>The next morning the boys left the safety of Merlin's fort and continued down the road to the unknown. Shinigami was getting nervous as they traveled down the mist covered path, but he didn't know why. Something foreboding was ahead of them, but he couldn't sense it. Why couldn't he feel it? Maybe it was nothing. Shinigami had been on edge ever since he mentioned his father. He was almost afraid that just thinking about him was going to summon him directly in front of him.<p>

Eibon could sense his friend's unease which was starting to worry him. He was the one who always settled Eibon's nervousness. It seemed strange that it was the other way around. He put a hand on Shinigami's shoulder to comfort him when he felt it. He could tell from the way Shinigami flinched that he felt it too. Three dark souls flared around them. How did they not feel that sooner?

"Ambush!" Eibon hollered pulling out his sword.

Everyone else in the group tensed.

"Liar! Where?" Charles growled.

Before any of them could react, a blade ran him through. He died instantly leaving his blue soul behind.

"Quick regroup!" Cyrus cried instantly taking the lead.

The all formed a circle awaiting the next attack. Slowly, the mist began to clear showing them their opponent.

"W-What is that?" Asura asked fearfully.

"Definitely not human." Vajra answered.

Shinigami gritted his teeth. He was losing his touch if he allowed three kishin eggs to surround them. They were misshapen men with a sword sticking out from nearly every point on their bodies.

"Alright, we attack in pairs. Phillip you're with me. Vajra and Asura, you handle the one on the right. Shinigami, you and Eibon have the last one. Got it?"

They all nodded in response before charging at the enemy. Shinigami and Eibon stopped just short of twenty yards taking the time to analyze their opponent. Attacking it head on wouldn't work. There was too much metal on its body. Eibon was already searching for a weak point. That's when he found a spot on its chest that was bare. However, the swords seemed to spider out from that point. It would be suicide to get in there with a sword.

"Shinigami, is this a kishin?" Eibon asked.

"Yes, although I've never fought one like this before." He responded.

Eibon sighed. "That doesn't exactly make me feel better."

Shinigami laughed. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

Eibon watched curiously as Shinigami pulled out his own sword, only the blade extended about three feet after it became covered in some sort of black magic. Eibon glanced back up at Shinigami. Was this what his father was talking about? What exactly was Shinigami? Because Eibon was seriously beginning to doubt he was a normal human. After all, normal people couldn't heal at the rate Shinigami did, and despite what Shinigami said he was pretty sure it wasn't normal to be able to see souls.

"You attack from the right, and I'll get it from the left. When I tell you to, distract it so I can run it through." Shinigami ordered.

Eibon didn't think this sounded like a very good plan, but he went ahead and nodded. Moving fast Shinigami moved to the right, and Eibon went to the left not matching the speed of Shinigami but still moving quickly. The kishin looked between the two boys before it shot the swords from its body. Eibon widened his eyes in surprise before jumping out of the way of the nearest sword. He then avoided the next one and the next one, but the fourth one caught his right shoulder.

Shinigami was easily avoiding all of the swords, but Eibon crying out in pain caused Shinigami to stop and turn towards the boy concerned. However, his falter cost him. Before he could refocus on the kishin he felt a sword nick his side, another enter his left arm, and the last one pierce his right thigh.

"Shinigami!" Eibon called out wincing through his own injury.

Shinigami panted heavily trying to ignore the pain. He had to beat the kishin. He couldn't let the stupid thing kill him. He still had to return order to the world, he still had to defeat his father. He got back up defiantly. He would win this battle. His soul energy seemed to magnify. He picked his sword back up, but instead of growing longer it turned into a scythe. He stared at it fearfully. The last time he had seen a scythe had been in his father's hands when he tried to kill him. His breath hitched. If he used the same weapon as him, would he become like his father?

"Shinigami! Do something!" Eibon yelled at him.

Shinigami looked back up to see the kishin was charging at him. He couldn't doubt himself now. He had to do what was right with whatever weapon presented itself to him. Not hesitating another moment Shinigami swung the blade blocking the kishin's attack. Surprised, the monster jumped back ready to shoot more swords out at him. However, Shinigami didn't give it the opportunity. He came at it faster than before swinging the scythe to take off its head. Just like before, the scythe hit the metal and bounced off.

"Damn. What do I do now?" He mumbled.

"It's chest." Eibon pointed out standing back up despite the blood running down his shoulder. "Hit it in the center of its chest."

Shinigami focused on the area Eibon mention. He smiled at the boy before nodding his head. The kishin egg launched another volley of swords at him, and Shinigami used a power he never knew he had. He formed a skull shaped barrier that protected him from the blades. He didn't waste time to marvel at the new power before swinging where Eibon told him to. The swords around the spot cut into his arms, but Shinigami ignored this new pain as the kishin turned into a floating red soul, Shinigami surveyed the rest of his comrades.

Phillip was just run through with a killing blow, his soul floating next to Charles. Cyrus was putting up a good fight for being without a partner, but he had a pretty good sized gash across his chest. Vajra and Asura weren't any better.

Shinigami was sick of it. It was his father's fault these things existed. He may not have had high opinions of Charles or Phillip, but they still didn't deserve to die at the hands of these monstrosities. The same hatred he felt on that cliff pounded through his body. He didn't know what was happening, but he could feel a power surge through him. He didn't waste another moment using it to attack the kishins.

Everyone stared up in amazement as the air around Shinigami seemed to glow. However, Eibon was worried. Shinigami's soul seemed to be expanding already covering his entire body in a golden glow. A distant look over took his friend. Then his eyes turned stark white, and the dashed lines in his hair began to connect. The shadow of a skull flared up behind him, and the scythe he wielded grew larger. Eibon gasped suddenly realizing what Shinigami was. How could he have not seen it sooner? Shinigami was a reaper of souls, a death god.

The kishins seemed to be attracted to Shinigami's enlarged soul and left the others to attack him. However, they met the same fate as the former. With one swing, they were obliterated. It was an incredible display of power. Eibon thought that it was over, but then Shinigami looked off towards the rooftops. Eibon followed his gaze to see a woman standing there. She wore a flowing crimson gown with a golden mask covering her face. Eibon knew who she was from overhearing his father talk about her, the High Witch Morgan le Fay.

Shinigami instantly swung his scythe in her direction. A blast of energy flew straight for the witch. However, she calmly put up a magical barrier stopping the attack. Eibon squinted through the aftershock that threatened to knock them over.

"How very perceptive Reaper. Although I'm afraid that this isn't my time to go. Come visit me some time, we have much to discuss." She called down to Shinigami.

He lifted his scythe to attack her again but before he could do anything, she disappeared from sight. As soon as she was gone, the sun began to penetrate the mist and Eibon had an easier time sensing souls. Did she create the mist? How could it hide the souls of the kishins? Before Eibon could question anything else that happened, Shinigami turned back to normal and collapsed in the middle of the road.

* * *

><p>Shinigami Elder was in Kyoto when he felt the crack in his mask and the splitting headache that came with it. He growled in anger. For eight years, he had let Shinigami live with the expectation that his son would come back to face him. However, his son had unexpectedly connected his Sanzu lines. He was getting stronger, and Shinigami Elder was worried he might actually have the power to beat him. He couldn't wait anymore. Although his son's soul pressure was starting to fade, he now knew where he was. He would finish what he started and destroy that pest once and for all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! Shinigami has racked up some enemies and they all want to kill him. Isn't that exciting? Oh wait...probably the wrong adjective to use there. Anyways, yeah I made Merlin Eibon's father. Mostly because Eibon is a wizard and with them being in the Arthurian times I really couldn't resist. Besides, I needed Eibon to have a strong father-son relationship so Shinigami had a better view on parenting then his father. Please leave me a review telling me what you guys think!<strong>


End file.
